fantasyanimalsfafictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Luipaardklauw: Klad: Amy's verdwijning
Het gaat over de verdwijning van Amy en hoe Amy en Hondenster elkaar kennen. Dit is een kortverhaal. Hier nog wat linkjes naar de originele verhalen: Eerste deel: Luipaardklauws verleden Tweede deel: Klauw van Vuur en Tijger Derde deel: Verdriet Vierde deel: Luipaardklauw :Klad wordt nog aan gewerkt. Informatiepagina: Informatie Kladversie.jpg|Dit is een kladpagina Proloog "Hoi Hondenster," begroet een cyperse poes de kater. "Hoi Amy," zegt Hondenster. Amy zat op een paar meter afstand van haar schuur. Hondenster kwam naast haar zitten. Amy snort als hij haar een lik over haar kop geeft. Samen kijken ze naar de sterren. Amy schrikt wakker. Blijkbaar was ze in slaap gevallen. Hondenster sliep ook. De zon begon al op te komen. "Hondenster," ze port hem in zijn zij. Hondenster knippert met zijn ogen. "Je moet gaan, de zon komt op!" sist Amy dringend. Hondenster staat vlug op, murmelt een afscheidsgroet en gaat op een drafje naar het Hemelterritorium. Amy kijkt hem na, tot hij verdwijnt achter wat bomen. Donderclan Leider: ''' Gaaister is een grote, knappe, blauwgrijze kater met indringende blauwe ogen '''Commandant: Vlambries is een kleine, vlammend rode kater met blauwe ogen. Leerling: Wolfspoot Medicijnkat: Jeneverpoel is een mooie, grijze poes met felle, gele ogen. Leerling: Lichtpoot Krijgers: Hyacinthart is een lichtgrijze poes met blauwe ogen en een goedgevormde kop. Leerling: Hertenpoot Blauwhart is een mooie poes met een blauwachtige glans op haar vacht en indringende, blauwe ogen. Vossenklauw is een schildpadkater met gele ogen. Leerling: Rafelpoot Otterklauw is een bruine kater met gele ogen. Leerling: Houtpoot Krombek is een grijze kater met een verwrongen kaak en bruine ogen. Leerling: Hommelpoot Appelhart is een cyperse poes met mooie, gele ogen. Buizerdklauw is een grote, gespierde rossige kater met bruine ogen. Leerlingen: Hommelpoot is een grijze kater met donkergrijze strepen en gele ogen. Houtpoot is een bruine poes met gele ogen. Rafelpoot is een rode kater met witte vlekken. Hertenpoot is een witte poes met bruine vlekken en gele ogen. Wolfspoot is een donkergrijze kater met bruine ogen. Lichtpoot is een cremekleurige poes met blauwe ogen. Moederkat: Helderhart is een prachtige, rode poes met witte vlekken en bruine ogen. Moeder van Slangenkit en Ravenkit. Kittens: Ravenkit is een zwart poesje met groene ogen. Slangenkit is een cremekleurig katertje met bruine ogen. Oudsten: Vinkvlucht is een grijsgestreepte poes met gele ogen. Kleinklauw is een bruine kater met kleine klauwen, stokdoof en heel oud. Schaduwclan Leider: Lynxster is een prachtige lynxkleurige poes met zwarte vlekjes op heel haar lichaam. Commandant: Lavendelvleugel is een mooie, zelfverzekerde lapjespoes met groene ogen. Medicijnkat: Bernagekruid is een kleine, lichtbruine kater met groene ogen. Leerling: Zandbloem is een bleekrode poes met mooie, gele ogen. Krijgers: Lijsterroep is een rossige kater met gele ogen. Leerling: Muntpoot Zwartwolk is een zwarte poes met gele ogen en witte buik en poten. Leerling: Libellepoot Loofpels is een cyperse kater met zwarte strepen en groene ogen. Cederstaart is een witte kater met bruine ogen. Braampels is een roodbruine kater met gele ogen. Leerling: Klauwpoot Kwartelstaart is een lichtbruine poes met donkerbruine strepen en blauwe ogen. Kastanjepels is een bruine kater met gele ogen. Leerling: Schaduwpoot Leerlingen: Libellepoot is een blauwgrijze poes met een witte vlek op haar borst en groene ogen. Schaduwpoot is een magere, zwarte poes met heldere, gele ogen. Klauwpoot is een witte kater met gele ogen. Muntpoot is een grijze poes met zwarte strepen en gele ogen. Moederkatten: Heemstvacht is een zwarte poes met groene ogen. Moeder van Lijsterroeps kittens: Nachtkit, Leeuwenkit en Honingkit. Kittens: Nachtkit een zwart poesje met gele ogen. Leeuwenkit is een goudbruin katertje met groene ogen. Honingkit is een cypers katertje met blauwe ogen. Oudsten: Vlinderpels is een mooie, zuiverwitte poes met bruine ogen. Vogelklauw is een zwarte kater met gele ogen. Voslicht is een rode poes met gele ogen. Rivierclan Leider: Eikenster is een grote, bruine kater met intense, gele ogen. Commandant: Valkstorm een schildpadkater met gele ogen. Medicijnkat: Varenpels is een lichtbruine kater met gele ogen. Leerling: Rotspoot Krijgers: Regenstaart is een lapjespoes met bruine ogen. Leerling: Bliksempoot Zilverbeek is een zilverkleurige poes met mooie, blauwe ogen. Havikblik is een grijze kater met donkere strepen en blauwe ogen. Rookklauw is een grijze kater met bruine ogen. Natstaart is een schildpadkater met groene ogen. Steengloed is een grijze kater met groene ogen. Maanstorm een grijze poes met gele ogen. Perzikstreep is een heel donkerbruine poes met gele ogen. Leerlingen: Bliksempoot is een rossige kater met gele ogen. Rotspoot is een donkerbruine kater met gele ogen. Moederkatten: Zonbloem een mooie, zandkleurige poes met gele ogen. Pleegkinderen: Beskit en Beukkit Kittens: Beskit is een wit katertje met zwarte vlekken en groene ogen. Beukkit is een bruin poesje met grijze vlekken en blauwe ogen. Oudsten: Wilgblad een kleine, grijze poes met groene ogen. Vederpels een enorme, zwarte kater met gele ogen. Windclan Leider: Mistster een witte poes met rode vlekken en groene ogen. Commandant: Schemerklauw is een grote, grijsgestreepte kater met gele ogen. Medicijnkat: Rozenhart een kleine, grijze poes met groene ogen. Krijgers: Stekelpels is een grote, rossige kater met gele ogen. Nevelhart is een witte poes met zwarte vlekken en gele ogen. Leerling: Heidepoot Haverblad een grote bruine kater met enorme klauwen aan zijn voorpoten en gele ogen. Leerling: Berkpoot Merelvleugel een grote zwartgevlekte poes met een bruine vacht en groene ogen. Eikenstaart is een bruine kater met zwarte strepen en blauwe ogen. Grasstaart is een witte poes met groene ogen. Leerlingen: Heidepoot is een lichtbruine poes met prachtige, blauwe ogen. Berkpoot is een bruine kater met donkere strepen en groene ogen. Moederkatten: Honingvacht is een lichtbruine poes met groene ogen. Zwaluwpels een mooie, ravenzwarte poes met gele ogen. Mistster is een witte poes met rode vlekken en groene ogen. Moeder van Haverblads kittens: Bladkit en Reigerkit. Kittens: Bladkit is een wit poesje met bruine vlekken en groene ogen. Reigerkit een zilverkleurig poesje met bruine ogen. Oudsten: IJzelstaart is een kleine, donkerbruine poes met groene ogen. Vissensprong is een kleine, zwarte poes met blauwe ogen. Wezelklauw is een witte kater met zwarte strepen en groene ogen. Hemelclan Leider: Hondenster een bruin cyperse kater met groene ogen. Leerling: Ravenpoot Commandant: Margrietbries een mooie, crèmekleurige poes met felgroene ogen. Leerling: Dassenpoot Medicijnkat: Waterdauw is een jonge, blauwgrijze kater met groene ogen. Krijgers: Notenpels een lichtbruine kater met bruine ogen. Bernageklauw is een schildpadkater met groene ogen. Oleanderbloem is een rode poes met bruine ogen. Paardenvoet is een witte kater met rode vlekken en gele ogen. Donkerhart is een donkergrijze kater met groene ogen. Leerling: Plantenpoot Leerlingen: Plantenpoot is een rode poes met groene ogen. Dassenpoot is een grijze kater met groene ogen. Ravenpoot is een zwarte poes met blauwe ogen. Oudsten: Konijnenstaart een witte poes met blauwe ogen. Ze is vrijwel doof. Katten buiten de clans Amy een mooie bruine tijgerpoes met groene ogen. Ze is een eenling die in een schuur woont net buiten Schaduwterritorium. Hoofdstuk 1 Amy spitste haar oren toen ze een geluid hoorde. Lavendelvleugel kwam eraan. Ze zag een snuitje verschijnen door een spleet in de deur. Toen zwaaide hij krakend verder open. Lavendelvleugels kittens dartelden naar binnen, gevolgd door Lavendelvleugel. Ze stond op en liep langzaam naar haar toe. Lavendelvleugel sprak haar kittens kort toe. Een paar minuten later kwamen Luipaardkit en Tijgerkit naar haar toe. Ze likte hun over hun kop en sprak wat geruststellende woorden. "Ga maar gauw Lavendelvleugel, het is niet goed om 's nachts lang buiten te zijn," zegt Amy. Lavendelvleugel knikt haar toe en verlaat de schuur samen met Vuurkit en IJskit. Ze bekommert zich om de andere twee jongen van Lavendelvleugel. Toen voelde ze pijn door haar lichaam trekken. Haar jongen werden geboren! Amy ging op haar zij liggen. "Luipaardkit, Tijgerkit rustig blijven. Misschien kunnen jullie me een handje helpen. Als jullie mijn buik masseren zou dat fijn zijn," die laatste paar woorden schreeuwde ze bijna uit van de pijn. Die nacht was de ergste van haar hele leven. Tegen de ochtend waren haar jongen geboren. Luipaardkit en Tijgerkit hadden haar goed geholpen. Ze was trots op de twee kittens van haar vriendin. Ze zou het haar wel vertellen als ze de kans had. Ze bekeek haar vier jongen teder. Ze had al namen voor hen bedacht. Ze had hen genoemd naar de seizoenen zoals zij ze noemde: Herfst voor de roodbruine poes, Winter voor de witte kater, Lente voor de zandkleurige poes en Zomer voor de rode poes. Ze hoopte snel weer Hondenster te zien, dan ging ze mee naar zijn clan. Luipaardkit en Tijgerkit waren aan het slapen. Ze schoof hen naar zich toe met haar staart en krulde zich om de zes jongen. Ze sloot haar ogen en dommelde in. Hoofdstuk 2 Amy werd wakker van stemmen buiten de schuur. Ze zette haar haren overeind. Tijgerkit en Luipaardkit werden wakker van haar stemmingswisseling. "Wat gebeurt er?" Luipaardkits stemmetje klinkt schril van angst. "Er gebeurt niks en anders rijt ik ze aan stukken," zegt Tijgerkit strijdlustig. Amy strijkt met haar staart over hun ruggetjes. "Er gebeurt niks, het is waarschijnlijk jullie moeder die jullie komt halen," zegt Amy. Maar toen de deur openging zag ze niet Lavendelvleugels gevlekte vacht, maar een bruine. "Mag ik binnenkomen?" roept hij. "Je blijft minstens drie meter bij me vandaan," roept ze. De kater komt naar voren en blijft staan op een paar meter afstand. "Heb je toevallig vier kittens gevonden vannacht?" roept hij. "Nee, maar wel twee," roept ze terug. "Mag ik ze zien?" vraagt de kater. Amy draait haar kop en schuift Luipaardkit en Tijgerkit naar voren. "Dat zijn ze," roept hij. "Bewijs het maar," sist Amy. Ze slaat haar staart beschermend om hen heen. "Ze heten Luipaardkit en Tijgerkit," zegt de kater. "Papa," roept Tijgerkit. De twee kittens rennen naar de kater. Amy kijkt toe hoe ze hun vader om ver duwen en hoe de kat lachend de kittens van zich af duwt. "Wil je je misschien aansluiten bij mijn clan?" vraagt de kat. "Oke," zegt Amy. "Mag ik dan je naam weten?" vraagt hij. "Ik ben Amy," zegt Amy. "Ik ben Loofpels, hierbuiten staan nog twee katten ze heten Zwartwolk en Braampels," vertelt Loofpels, "Zou ik mischien dichterbij mogen komen om je te helpen met je jongen?" Amy knikt. Loofpels komt naar haar toe en bekijkt haar jongen. "Ze zijn erg mooi," complimenteert Loofpels. "Dank je," zegt Amy. Hij pakt Herfst op en loopt met haar naar buiten. Ze wacht tot drie van de jongen weg zijn en loopt dan met Winter, Tijgerkit en Luipaardkit naar buiten. Ze zet haar haren overeind als ze de andere katten ziet, maar Loofpels kalmeert haar. Haar haren gaan weer liggen. Loofpels geeft Herfst aan de zwart witte poes, Lente aan de roodbruine kater, hij neemt Zomer en zij pakt Winter op. Zo gaan ze naar het kamp. Tijgerkit en Luipaardkit rennen telkens een stukje voor hen uit. Amy ziet een gat in de grond opdoemen en ruikt veel kattengeuren. Ze volgt de roodbruine kater, Loofpels sluit de rij. Amy schrikt een beetje van de hoeveelheid katten. Ze drukt zich dicht tegen Loofpels aan. Lavendelvleugel komt uit de kraamkamer. Als ze hen ziet loopt ze snel naar Loofpels toe. "Heb je ze gevonden?" vraagt ze hoopvol. "Alleen Luipaardkit en Tijgerkit, volgens mij zijn Vuurkit en IJskit dood," zegt Loofpels verdrietig. Lavendelvleugel loopt vlug terug naar de kraamkamer. Lynxster komt naar hen toe lopen. "Wie is zij?" vraagt Lynxster. "Dat is Amy, ze heeft Tijgerkit en Luipaardkit gered. Ze heeft ook vier jongen," hij had Zomer even op de grond gezet. "Ze mag hier wel blijven. Help jij haar even met het installeren in de kraamkamer?" vraagt ze. Loofpels knikt en leidt Amy naar de kraamkamer. Tijgerkit en Luipaardkit dartelen naar hun moeder. Na een kort gesprekje gaan ze weer naar buiten. Amy laat zich zakken op de grond. Amy legt Winter al bj haar buik en Loofpels legt Zomer erbij. Loofpels gaat weg en komt even later binnen met Herfst en dan daarna gaat hij Lente halen. Amy likt hen teder over hun kopjes. Ze ziet een zwarte poes Lavendelvleugel troosten. Loofpels komt binnen en de zwarte poes gaat weg. Ze zeggen wat dingen tegen elkaar en dan gaat Loofpels weer weg. Amy staat op en loopt naar Lavendelvleugel. "Je moet trots zijn op Luipaardkit en Tijgerkit. Ze hebben me geholpen bij de bevalling. Ik weet niet waar je Vuurkit en IJskit heen hebt gebracht, maar ze zullen vast een goed leven leiden," zegt Amy. Lavendelvleugel glimlacht: "Leuk om te horen. Misschien moet ik dat een keer aan Zandbloem vertellen." Amy knikt en loopt terug naar haar jongen. Ze gaat weer liggen en houdt ze warm met haar staart. Ze valt in slaap. Midden in de nacht wordt ze wakker gepord. Even moest ze nadenken waar ze was, maar toen wist ze het weer. Hondenster stond voor haar neus en wenkte haar stilletjes. Amy stond op en pakte één jong, Hondenster pakte er ook één. Ze slopen door het kamp. Hondenster stopte bij een wand waar veel uitsteeksels waren. Amy ging voor en kwam na een paar minuten boven. Hondenster kwam vlak achter haar aan. "Blijf jij hier? Dan ga ik Winter en Zomer halen," fluistert Hondenster. Amy knikt. Amy keek toe hoe Hondenster zich door het kamp bewoog. Ineens zag ze een schaduw, Lynxster stond voor Hondenster. Hij haalde meteen uit en raakte haar keel. Vlug sleepte hij haar naar haar hol. Toen ging hij gauw de andere twee jongen halen. "Moest je nou echt Lynxster vermoorden?" vraagt Amy. "Het was zij of ik," reageert Hondenster spijtig. Amy knikt. "Hoe kwam je eigenlijk in het Schaduwkamp?" vraagt Hondenster. "Lavendelvleugel, ze is mijn zus. Weet je nog die kitten die vermist was?" toen Hondenster knikte ging Amy verder, "Dat was ik, ik werd meegenomen door een vos, maar de vroegere kat die in de schuur woonde heeft me gered. Hij leerde me te overleven, maar toen ging hij dood." Amy zuchtte. Hondenster streek met zijn staart over haar rug. "Hoe kwam Lavendelvleugel bij je schuur uit?" vraagt hij. "We houden contact met elkaar en toen mijn kittens net geboren waren, kwam ze naar de schuur. Ik had behoefte aan wat bescherming, dus ik besloot met haar mee te gaan," Amy loog een beetje voor bestwil. Ze wist dat haar zus iets had gedaan dat niet mocht en zij zou haar nooit verraden. "Oke," zegt Hondenster, "Kom we gaan." Na een dik half uur kwamen ze eindelijk aan bij het Hemelterritorium. Ze staken vlug de grens over. Amy stopte: "Ze moeten even drinken." Amy gaat liggen en Hondenster duwt de jongen naar haar buik. "Wie is eigenlijk de vader?" vraagt Hondenster. "Jij, gekkie. Wie zou het anders kunnen zijn?" Amy lachtte. Hondenster zag zijn stommiteit ook in. Na een paar minuten gingen ze weer verder. Toen ze bijna bij het kamp waren, kwamen ze een patrouille tegen. "Hondenster, waar was je?" vraagt Donkerhart, "Konijnenstaart is doodongerust." "Ik ga al," zegt hij. Hij wenkt Amy met zijn staart en samen lopen ze naar binnen. "Ik zal je even helpen met installeren, dan kan je uitrusten. Samen lopen ze naar de kraamkamer. Amy gaat liggen. "Wie is eigenlijk Konijnenstaart?" vraagt ze. "Dat is mijn moeder," zegt Hondenster. Amy knikt. Hondenster legt de kittens bij haar buik, zodat ze kunnen drinken. Amy slaat haar staart om hen heen. "Ik heb nog een belangrijke vraag. Wil jij een clannaam?" vraagt hij. Amy knikt. "Oke, ik zal dadelijk een vergadering bijeen roepen en dan zal ik iemand vragen je een beetje te helpen," zegt hij. Amy knikt weer. Hondenster loopt naar buiten. Categorie:FantasyAnimalsFanfiction wiki Categorie:FAF wiki Categorie:Fanfictions Categorie:Luipaardklauw Categorie:Luipaardklauw: Lavendelvleugels keuze Categorie:Luipaardklauw: Luipaardklauws verleden Categorie:Luipaardklauw: Klauw van Vuur en Tijger Categorie:Luipaardklauws Fanfictions Categorie:Luipaardklauw: Verdriet Categorie:Klad Categorie:Kladpagina's Categorie:Kladpagina Categorie:Kladversies Categorie:Luipaardklauw: Amy's verdwijning